


Maze Runner One Shots

by Warden_Of_The_Grey



Series: Maze Runner [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Of_The_Grey/pseuds/Warden_Of_The_Grey
Summary: A bunch of Maze Runner one shots, some requests and some not.Also if you want to request something you can in the comments or on my wattpad which is where I originally posted these, I am still working on some so... yeah.(Wattpad username CainIsMyName) or if you like you can message me on tumblr its the same username.





	1. Minho

Your POV

  
You had just finished a hard training with _him._ You sighed as you knew it wouldn't be, mostly because you felt invisible to Minho, the guy you liked since they dragged you out the box, you played with your hair (or if you prefer you played with your hands) you sighed for the millionth time, you sat by the maze walls earlier then normal,

  
"Wow (y/n) your still energized to!" You turned and felt your heart skip a beat or two,

  
"Oh hey Minho..." You said shyly as you looked at your lap, he cleared his throat awkwardly,

  
"Well are you ready for the run today?" You nodded excitedly, today you and Minho were running partners, normally you'd be with Tommy but he had the day off,

  
"Ready?" Minho asked, you jumped to your feet and stood by his side, to you it felt right, like you have done it before.

"Ready!" You said as you raced into the maze, Minho chuckled but sprinted after you, you laughed as you ran, it was a long stretch of corridor so you took that time to really admire Minho, he was so focused he didn't see you starring at his beautiful features and his hair that you so badly wanted to run your fingers through, and tug as he kisses you roughly yet lovingly-

"(Y/N)!" Minho yells, all you noticed was the world was rushing to meet you, but you weren't to keen on meeting the world, as you and the earth almost kissed a warm strong hand grabbed you and pulled you up, making you bump into him, your hands on his chest as you looked him in the eyes, he was just a bit taller then you but you still had to look up, I just watched his brown eyes shift, you were so close, a kiss away from his lips and your bliss, you looked at his baby pink lips and licked yours subconsciously, you watched as he pulled  the bottom pillowy lip in between his teeth, in that moment time stood still and you did the only thing you have wanted to do since you got out of that godforsaken box, you kissed Minho, you were soft and sweet trying to show him you cared, he was unresponsive but you loved the feeling of your lips on his, after a second of bliss you pulled away, mostly because he stood still like a statue, a very criminally handsome statue, you felt your face flush as you ran away from him back to the glade.

 _Oh god I just kissed a god! I kissed him... But he didn't kiss me... Damn it you shuck face! You probably ruined everything!_ You scolded yourself as you ran brushing tears away from your eyes as you ran faster then you would of thought for a first time runner, well besides your training and running with Thomas. You broke past the maze doors way before it was close to them closing and you ran to Frypan's, when ever you were upset you would eat, you took a much needed breath of air and threw some stuff into your bag before you ran towards the lookout tower. It was the place you loved to go, where you could see your friends happy faces and secretly stare at Minho's gorgeous butt as he ran... Oh god. Minho. Your face flushed with the thoughts about what you did, you sank to your knees than flopped to your bum, you pulled out the things you had grabbed from the mess hall you opened the water bottle and took a big swallow as you sat there looking at the clouds, you laid down with your feet hanging over the edge as you pulled out the sugary sweet food and nibbled it, you couldn't help but remember the feel of his lips on yours, and your hands on his warm, strong, muscular chest... 

"Damn it you shank! Knock it off (y/n) he doesn't like you." You grumbled to yourself as you took an angry bite,

"What if he does like you..." A male voice said, you rushed up to your feet and stumbled but he caught you, 

"Hey Greenie..." Minho whispered, you felt your heart go from jackhammer to stand still in 2.5 seconds flat, and that was all him...

"Minho I-"

"Shhh..."  
He leaned into you as he held you close, he kissed your lips softly yet demanding, and 100% Minho. You threaded your fingers through his soft hair, you felt your heart begin beating faster then a drum being played as fast as it can be. His grip tightened and you felt your heart ready to burst! Or it was your lungs, but being a romantic we are just gonna say it was your heart. When he pulled away from you to gain his breathe you were blushing and looked up at him through your lashes,

"(Y/n) be mine." Minho said to you as he held you to him, you felt your eyes water as you nodded your head rapidly in a yes, Minho smiled widely and hugged you to him, then kissed you again, it was happy and loving and everything that is Minho and you.


	2. Thomas

Y/n POV

  
You sat in the mess hall beside Chuck and Tommy, you laughed along to a joke Chuck just finished saying when Gally called you,  
"Y/n! I need you!"

  He was no where to be seen so you rushed out of mess hall and saw Gally under big chunks of wood that I'm betting he was carrying until he slipped or something, so you rushed over and started throwing off the pieces like they were nothing then some of the other builders came over and helped you dig Gally out, being a Med-Jack you tensed when you saw some blood on a piece of wood.  
"Stop!" You called out to the builders who stopped what they where doing, then you slowly pulled away the wood until you saw a big piece of wood stuck in his leg. 

"Shit." You whispered under your breath, you slowly helped him to his feet and too the side he couldn't use and carried him to the homestead. You were struggling but refused to ask for help because you could handle it. You felt some of the pressure easy off of you,

"Gally I swear if your trying to walk I will kill you myself!" You growled, he chuckled weakly,

"Sorry but it's not me y/n/n that would be the greenie." He said looking to his left at Tommy, he just looked straight ahead and you smiled. The walk to the homestead was much easier with Thomas's help.

"Can you hold him for me Tommy? I need to set up his bed and my things!" You said out of breath from trying to rush around while still holding Gally, Thomas nodded at you and you smiled at him gratefully as you slipped out from under Gally's arm and rushed around the room. 

"Okay lay him on the bed softly, on his back." You said washing your hands and from the soft grunt you could tell Gally was on the bed and Thomas was cracking his back. You smiled to yourself, maybe you could help Tommy after Gally. You turned around and got a better look at what you were dealing with,

"So doc how bad is it?" Jeff said coming in the door, you smiled to yourself at being called Doc it all started when Thomas had gotten hurt and Jeff and Clint where to far away helping someone else so you took matters into your own hands and patched him up. 

"Y/n?" Thomas said waving his hand back and forth between your eyes, you blinked and shook your head,

"Sorry I was... Thinking about how to remove the wood from his leg." You lied smoothly as a blush creeped up your neck, Thomas just nodded not believing you.  
You sat next to Gally's leg studying the large wood chunk,

"It definitely went in through the front but luckily it didn't go through the back of the leg, I'm thinking upon the removal a cloth will be needed to apply pressure to the wound so to lessen the overflow of blood." You said to Jeff who nodded, you handed him the right equipment to pull the chunk loose and got the cloth ready, 

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" You said loudly as Jeff pulled out the piece of wood and you covered the wound while Thomas held Gally down. After a few seconds you pulled the red clothe away to examine the wound and grunted, 

"I need a needle and thread also some tweezers, some wood is still in there and it will need to be stitched closed." You said looking closely, "also Jeff, get my liquid." Your liquid being a disinfectant you created from some plants and water heated to perfection. 

"Thomas you may need to hold him down while I flood out the last small pieces, Thomas nodded as Jeff handed you a small clear jar. You slowly poured int into Gally's wounded who growled out in pain but stayed down. You watched as the clear liquid turned brown in his cut and watched as the last few pieces off wood floated to the top, you grabbed a sponge and soaked up the brown liquid. 

"Needle!" You called out pouring a little bit more of the liquid into Gally's cut to make sure it was clean, it turned red and you smiled as you gently pushed the needle through Gally's skin, when you finished you brushed off our hands and smiled at him,

"Bed rest for two weeks, if I catch you out of this bed Gally... You will wish you stayed." You said sweetly yet scary at the same time, he nodded grimly, as Jeff walked out Thomas went to follow you called out to him,

"Thomas! Wait I need to see you in the next room." You said as you walked pasted him and into another room, he followed behind you.

"Sit on the bed and take off your shirt please." You said in your best professional voice,

"Well Y/n I'd say it seems like you just wanna see me with out my clothes on..." Thomas said cheekily making you blush, he did as you asked, you watched the muscles in his back ripple and coil the definition of God came to your mind as you watched his muscles clench and relax and as he rolled his shoulders trying to get out some useable knots. You shook your head trying to keep calm as you slide your hands up his back to his shoulders and started to rub.

"Geez!" He said startled but relaxed under your touch. He leaned into your hands as you tried to relax him and help ease out the tense of the rolling days. 

"Whoa... Y/n that feels so good." Thomas moans and leaned forwards so you could go lower, you rubbed out any pain and any problems. You dug into his back with your knuckles rubbing hard at knots as he groaned in pleasure.

"Your freaking magic." Tommy said moaning, he turned to look at you over his shoulder you looked up briefly then returned to work, he chuckled and shook his head watching you focus.

"You know when you're so focused you stick your tongue out the tiniest bit, it's so cute." Thomas said offhandedly and suddenly you felt your blush return.

"And that blush off yours..." He said turning around and standing over you like the maze walls, intimidating yet exciting. 

"It's so sweet and innocent..." He whispered as he pulled you into his arms, your hands flat on his chest, as your blush deepened and you starred up into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Thomas..." You whispered, he looked down into your eyes then to your lips and he bit his bottom lip. 

"I'm gonna kiss you now..." He whispered and I could only nod afraid your voice would give away how nervous and excited you are. He leaned down to your face a breathe away from your lips, you closed your eyes as his soft lips brush against yours. You kiss back hesitantly until you can't help it and kiss him passionately as he does the same, in the end it was you who pulled away with the shucking need for air,

"Y/n..." Thomas said looking into your eyes, his hand cupped your cheek as he bit his bottom lip looking into your eyes.

"Yes Thomas?" You said trying to control your beating heart as you leaned into his touch,

"Be mine. Be my girlfriend, my partner in crime, just be my Y/-"  
You rush forward and kiss him happily, it was short and sweet but it got the point across.  
"Of course I will Tommy."


	3. Gally

It was hot out side in the glade, you brushed the sweat off your brow and bent down to grab the log you were hauling over to the homestead so you and the other builders could build a Med-Jack station an official one since they ran from inside the homestead.

"y/n!' A voice yelled at you, you huffed knowing exactly who the stupid shank was, it was your keeper.

"Gally." You huffed as he stormed over to you, you dropped the log knowing he was gonna lay into you about something stupid. You watched his hair bounce and his eyebrows raised till they looked ready to fly off his face,

"What is it this time Gally? I haven't done anything." you saw his angry expression turn to a very sad one as he pulled you into his arms, you tensed unsure of what was happening.

"Please tell me you will say no y/n... they cant take you too." Gally's broken voice whispered in your ear, you hugged him tightly wanting him to be okay but you were still very confused.

"Gally what are you talking about?" You asked trying to look into his eyes, but he wouldnt let you and kept you pressed to his chest, but then he let go. You watched confused as he walked away angrily again, you shook your head and picked up your log and started back to your job for the day.

"Y/N!" You groaned and dropped the log and turned around to see a panicked Chuck pointing at Minho, Thomas, Newt and... Gally brawling and yelling and screaming at each other, you cursed them under your breath and sprinted towards them, jumping over things in your way and rushing to stop your friends from killing each other.

"STOP YOU SLINTHEADS!" You screamed running as if a griever was chasing you, those not watching the brawl were watching you and murmuring, as soon as you got close you knocked Thomas off of Gally at full speed, you didnt have time to stop. You huffed as you glared at all of them, they where breathing as heavy as you and you just stood there dumbstruck until anger consumed you,

"What the hell were you doing?! You bloody slintheads shouldnt be fighting! We are a family and we need to stick together inside this damn place! And fighting each other will only tear us apart! Gally you should of known better! All of you should of known better! Damn it, nothing is worth fighting each other over and I sure as hell know this wasnt a friendly brawl! You... You idiots!" you had yelled at them and they sat there looking like scolded children and looked everywhere but you, you tried to catch your breath as the entire glade watched you. You felt trapt so you did what you secretly do every night... you ran. You ran so fast you felt the wind whip your hair around spastically, you raced anywhere but there and you didn't stop when you crashed through the deadheads, you didn't stop when you passed the runners building, you didn't stop when a branch cut your cheek, you didn't strop when a vine tripped you, you didn't stop till you fell down a hill and crashed into a tree trunk thicker then Gally's skull, and the world went dark.   
~  
 _"Y/n..."_

_"Y/n..."_

_"_ _Y/n..."_   
****

**"Y/N!"**  
 

 You stirred hearing someone crashing through the woods. Loud thunderous steps, that broke fallen branches in half with a loud snap. What really woke you up was the sound of panic in a voice, a familiar voice. Well that and the sharp pain in your head and back. You sucked in a shaky breath as you felt the pain swim in your veins, all the way down from your head to the tips of your toes. You think you might of dislocated your arm and broke a finger or two as you couldn't feel your right arm. You groaned and suddenly the crashing stopped, which made you sigh in relief because it was secretly hurting your head. You saw a warm light, kinda like fire light and cursed under your breath. You worried that the dead heads had caught fire again, yet you were pleasantly surprised to see it was just a torch. But why was there a torch in the middle of the woods? Until you saw the larger fingers wrapped around the torch, leading up to a muscular arm, which was attached to a broad shoulder which lead to a thick neck, leading up to a very familiar face.

"... _Gally?_ " You said on a hoarse whisper, your throat was dry and cracked and it hurt you to talk.

"Y/n?!" He had heard you! "Y/n where are you!" He cried out in a panicky voice as he's eyes searched the dark for you, you where just out of the torch lights range. You started coughing and groaned in pain as your body shook and your throat got worse, he rushed over to your generally area and as soon as he saw your foot he knew where you wore and why your voice was so faint.

"Holy shit! Y/n! It's gonna be okay. I'm here now, I'm going to get you back to the glade." He said as he handed you the torch, it felt heavy in your hands and that's when you knew something was wrong.

" _Gally... I can barely hold it..._ " Your voice still a hoarse whisper as you held on the the torch.  
He made a sound of worry quickly yet softly picked you up, you bit back your pain and clenched the torch tightly with your good hand. He brought you close to his chest and held you securely, he took back the torch from you as you laid your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes.

"Don't you dare princess!" Gally growled at you as he hurried back to the glade, with every step he took you bit your lip harder. The pain was starting to drowned you and you just wanted to close your eyes and sleep. Yet you fought on, for not only your self, but the glade as well... And for your Captain. Captain Gally. You opened your eyes, which was a harder task then it sounds. You looked up at his grim face, the flame light danced with the shadows on his face as he tried to get you to the glade as quick as he could while causing the least amount of pain to you.

"Just stay awake Y/n. Please, please stay awake." He begged you, in all your time in the glade you have never heard Gally beg or sound so broken as he did then.

" _Gally I'm sorry..._ " You said as you fought the darkness that wanted to consume you. You where almost there! But you didn't think you would make it. You felt so weak... You would only close your eyes for a second... Or three. As you felt yourself slipping from reality you heard raised voices and concerned calls of your name....  
-  
 _"Don't leave me Y/n/n... I need you to stay sane. Your my reason for getting up every morning, my reason for falling asleep just so I can see you sooner. Please Y/n just open those beautiful eyes of your! Please! Please?.... I-I love you Y/n. So you can't leave me! Not yet. Not till we are happy and together and we grow old and... And I tell you. I tell you how much I shucking love you. Because you are my everything Y/n... So please baby... Please open your eyes..."_  
I felt wet things start to fall on my face, one fell on my eye and another dropped down my cheek. I felt a shaking motion, kinda like shuddering. With soft shaky breathes and whimpers, I slowly opened my eyes to see a heart breaking sight. Gally. He was in tears shaking so hard I thought he would shatter. His eyes where blood shot and watery. I reached out to him but my body wouldn't move! 

"Gally... She's gone." A voice whispered, he shook violently and clung to my left hand. I shook my head, I'm not gone! I'm right here! Right here... I looked down and saw he wasn't really holding my hand... I slowly stood up, or so I thought. But I looked and saw my pale blood stained face... And shook my head. No! I can't be dead! I tried to wake up but I wasn't dreaming. I had died. I fell to my knees and cried.

"Why... Why Y/n... Why did you leave me?"   
I felt my heart break and shatter into millions of tiny pieces. 

" _Gally I'm here! I'm right here!_ " I screamed but no noise came out. I cried out in frustration as the secret love of my life cried over my body... My cold lifeless body.   
......  
 I rushed up in a cold sweat and clutched at my heart. I was shaking and breathing heavily, I looked to my side and saw them. My reason for living, my Y/n. I felt them stir and ask me if I was okay, I simply nodded, as I tried to forget.

"Gally... You had the nightmare again didn't you?" I could only shake my head in a yes. I felt their warm arms wrap around me as their soft lips kissed my cheek, 

"It's okay Gally... I'm here. I'm right here. Next to you, holding you. The accident was over a year ago... But I'm still here."  
I nodded and breathed evenly as I laid back down and held them closer to me...  
I rested my head on top of theirs as they rested their head on my chest. Their still here, and their mine.


	4. Thomas Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request so its not a reader insert, its a named reader.

I groaned as a loud voice yelled in my ear,  
"Alle! Wakey-Wakey time to shaky!"

"Shuck you, you shuck face." I groaned into my bed mat, as my best friend that I really want to kill at this moment tries to wake me up.

"Come on Angel!" Tommy yelled as he shook me again, he was overly persistent this morning. It was rather annoying when you'd rather just sleep. 

"Whyyyyyyyy!" I groaned as I rolled over and glared at the invader of my precious me time.

"We are running together today so get up!" He said happily as he shook me some more, but I woke up right away when he said we would be running together, I had forgotten Minho had paired us for today's run. I shoved him away and jumped out of my bed roll,

"Well what are we waiting for?!" I said excitedly as I raced to Frypan's, "Last one there-"

"Is griever klunk!" Thomas yelled as he rushed past me, I laughed as I caught up to him and we ran together and laughed, we goofed off as we raced. Neck and neck I was slowly gaining on him but he was still to fast! I was finally gaining on him... Until I tripped over my shucking laces. I grimaced and awaited the sensation of falling.  
 _Well glade, prepare to be kissed by my face._ I thought as I felt time slow and the wind rush past me, twisting through my ombré brown and blue hair... But this was all cut short from a sharp tug on my arm. I bit my lip to keep from groaning at the force, and instead of a cold earthy embrace my face was mashed against something solid and warm. 

"Geez Alle! You can't do that in the maze okay?" The solid thing rumbled with vibrations as I looked up into Thomas's eyes. I nodded dazed. I didn't realize exactly how close we actually were until I heard a whistling behind me.

"Well would you look at that. Greenie 1 and Greenie 2 all close and snug, almost look like lovers." A slightly deep voice said, it made me jump and I felt Thomas hold me closer as he laughed,

"Hey Minho..." Thomas said in a slight higher pitch then normal, which just made Minho laugh. I felt my face start to burn up and hid my face in Thomas's chest. This made them both laugh as Tommy hugged me tightly to him, I groaned and hit his shoulder reluctantly leaving his embrace and racing for the mess hall. I heard laughing behind me and ran faster.  
 _Stupid Thomas! Why are you making fun of me? You're my bestfriend!_  
I groaned in frustration as I slowed my pace and stormed into the mess hall, I plastered on a fake smile and got food from Fry, he looked at me and asked if I was alright,

 _"_ Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?!" I snapped at him and walked to my normal table with Chuck and Newt and flopped down into the seat and started to eat angrily, the murmur of voices died down and it became deathly silent. It was so quiet you could hear beetle blades scurrying around from all over. I stabbed into the food on my plate and ate in such a manner Newt had to scoot away from me, so I didn't accidentally stab him. I heard and felt Thomas coming into the mess hall along with Minho, their merry laughter slowly died as if the gravity of my anger was smothering their happiness. I heard a silent hum of conversation, I heard the sounds the food made as it dropped onto Thomas's plate and the sounds of his feet coming toward me, I stood up in a flourish and snatched my dishes away and threw them into the washroom. 

"Hey!" Alby yelled angrily at me, "We get that you're upset Alle but that doesn't mean you can just-" I whirled around to face him and felt the anger radiating off of me as I glared Alby down, his words seemed to die in his throat as he sat back down with a flop. I resumed my way out of the mess hall shoving past Gally who staggered a great deal and whirled around in shock watching me leave.

"What did you do Thomas." I heard Newt say in a whisper,

"I have no idea." Thomas's voice rang out among the quiet room. I marched toward the already open doors and stood there, I may be angry at him but I'm not stupid. I would never go into the maze alone. So I sat there and waited, eventually my anger started to dissipate and I was no longer angry, just hurt. I could hear him panting as he ran towards me,

"Alright Thomas, are you ready to go?" I asked still facing away from him. He stopped just behind me and and tried to reach out to me,

"Angel what did I do? If I made you angry in any way-" I didn't let him finish, I had raced off into the maze and dashed around a corner.

"ALLE!" Thomas yelled out, I knew he was chasing after me, he would never leave me to the maze. I loved that about him, he was so kind and sweet. He was always thoughtful of others and made sure everyone was okay. I stopped running after a few minutes an waited for him, he came barreling around a corner and stopped right in front of me and fought to catch his breath. 

"Are you mad?!" He says between breaths, I just look at him and he straightened up and walked towards me boxing me against a wall his face a mere breath away.

"Thomas..." I whispered, I looked deep into his eyes and seemed to get lost, 

"What did I do Angel? Please tell me. I hate seeing you so upset and it kills me to know that it's pointed at me!"   
I hugged him to me tightly and buried my face into his chest, 

"Why did you make fun of me..." I said into his shirt, I started to repeatedly hit his chest, again and again he let me hit him. He just stood there and held me to him as I vented out my rage and anger. 

"Angel..." He whispered into my ear after I stopped and just cried into his chest, "I would never make fun of you. You mean to much to me to ever even think a negative thing about you." I look up at him and see his blurry face, he gently wipes away my tears and kisses my forehead,

"Tommy..." I said, he gently ran his fingers under my eyes wiping away my tears. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand,

"I... I love you Thomas." I said with baited breath, I didn't open my eyes and gently held on to him. I was afraid that if I let go and opened my eyes he would disappear, or tell me he didn't feel the same. 

"Alle... Open your eyes." Thomas said gently, I shook my head and he chuckled, "Alle, let me see your beautiful eyes." I slowly opened my eyes blushing and looked at his chest, he took my chin between his thumb and pointer finger and gently raised my head to look up at him, he was smiling down at me and pulled me closer.  
He leaned down into me and again was just a hairs breath away, I closed my eyes and felt something soft and warm against my lips. His lips molded against mine like two puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly, I clutched at his shirt afraid this was just a dream as we kissed till we couldn't breathe. He pulled away slightly, his breathe tickling my lips. I looked up into his eyes and smiled softly, blushing faintly. When a sudden movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention... Suddenly the happy moment with Tommy was ruined. I shoved Thomas as hard as I could and screamed at him to run, he was shocked and confused but soon caught on as the whirring of metal and scrapping, scratching noise came close, much to close! He stated running and I was catching up to him quickly but the Griever was gaining on us and I knew something had to be done about it. I heard stone scraping against stone and saw that just to the left of Thomas a section of the maze was closing,

"LEFT!" I yelled at him hoping he caught on to my idea, he did as he took a sharp left and I mimicked him. The wall was closing in fast, and we narrowly escaped with our lives... Or so I thought. I felt a sharp sting in my side and cried out, I fell to the floor o the other side of the closed wall and clutched at my side in pain. Thomas rushed to my side and started shaking his head rapidly. I had been stung... 

"Tommy..." I whimpered, he shook his head and took me into his arms. 

"Shhh Angel, everything is gonna be okay! I'm gonna get you to the glade and Clint and Jeff will make it better! I promise!" Dark spots where dancing around my field of vision,

"Tommy..." I whispered, my eyelids felt heavy and keeping them open was becoming to much to. 

"Stay with me Angel!" He cried, I tried to move my arm up to cup his cheek but I couldn't move. Slowly my eyes closed and the world went dark. I heard a whispered voice in my ear,

"I love you..."


End file.
